La Magie de Noël
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Des Nachos, Love Actually et Le Grinch. Voilà ce qui attend Bella et Edward. Seuls le soir de noël, ils vont le célébrer ensemble à leur façon. Se reverront-ils après cette parenthèse enchantée ?
1. Chapter 1

**_En ce 24 Décembre,  
_**

**_je vous souhaites de passer d'agréables fêtes,  
_**

**_j'espère que le Père Noël passera et surtout,  
_**

**_qu'il vous apportera beaucoup de choses ;)  
_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaites,  
_**

**_une Bonne Lecture  
_**

**La Magie de Noël**

_24 décembre _

Dehors, la neige tombe, déposant un léger manteau blanc et épais sur les trottoirs déjà glissants de la ville. Les vitrines des magasins sont toutes ou presque décorées dans les tons rouges et blancs. La neige synthétique est présente dans de nombreuses boutiques. On y voit des sapins verts décorés, de différentes tailles. Noël et sa magie est réellement à chaque recoin de la ville. Nous sommes le vingt quatre décembre. Il doit être vingt heures et j'erre dans la ville, seule, à la recherche d'un café qui serait ouvert.

Tous les commerces ont déjà mis le panneau « Fermé » sur leurs portes et les employés sont partis manger une délicieuse dinde sortant du four. J'imagine que vers minuit, ils s'offriront leurs cadeaux, régalant toute leur petite famille, de présent plus fabuleux les uns que les autres. Moi je n'ai de choix que de remonter le col de mon manteau et de marcher. La rue est éclairée comme en plein jour, grâce aux multiples décorations suspendues entre les immeubles qui longent cette voie.

Les anges se sont emparés de la rue, ainsi que les cloches et les sapins verts clignotant. Les étoiles ont presque désertées la ville cette année, à force de tomber en panne toutes les dix minutes il fallait s'y attendre.

A l'angle, j'aperçois un bar, qui semble ouvert. J'observe durant quelques instants le barman qui semble morose, il nettoie depuis plusieurs minutes le même verre. Un homme est assis au comptoir, un couple boit un café, seuls dans un coin reculé de la salle. J'entre et tout de suite la chaleur de l'endroit, vient réchauffer mes membres gelés par le froid de décembre qui règne dehors.

La clochette retentit, indiquant au barman qu'un nouveau client vient d'entrer. Je pars en direction du comptoir. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas restée seule à l'appartement, à regarder des films romantiques qui ne valent pas un rond ? Pourquoi avais-je préférée marcher dans ce vent hivernal ? Je posais mon postérieur sur le tabouret qui se trouvait face à moi. Il était confortable. Je retirais mon manteau et le glissais sur le tabouret à ma gauche.

_ Je vous sers quelque chose mademoiselle ?

_ Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il enclenche le percolateur et le règle pour me faire un chocolat chaud. Je le vois se saisir d'une énorme tasse, à la limite du bol, blanche, et de l'assiette qui va avec. D'où je suis, je peux voir le liquide précieux sortir de cette machine. Le grondement de l'engin résonne dans le bar. On ne peut même plus entendre la douce musique jouée au piano, qui passe en fond.

A ma droite, se trouve l'homme que j'avais vu de dos quelques minutes auparavant. De profil il semblait parfait. Mais cette remarque paraissait bien insignifiante une fois que je goûtai à la profondeur de ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux pierres précieuses, d'un vert inestimable qui semblaient sonder votre âme. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête, comme s'il venait à l'instant de quitter son lit.

Brûlée par son regard envoûtant, je me retourne, le feu aux joues. Je devais avoir l'air stupide. Le couple glissa quelques pièces dans l'assiette où était posé un ticket de caisse, et ils prirent la porte. Un homme plus âgé, replia son journal, passa derrière le bar et serra la main du barman, avant lui aussi, de quitter l'endroit.

Le serveur m'apporta mon chocolat chaud, avec un pain d'épice et une sucrerie au chocolat. Je le remerciais et commençais à boire une gorgée.

_La vache c'était chaud ! _Tellement que je me brûlais la langue. J'entendis un rire provenir de la droite. Je tournais violemment la tête et lui assénai un regard noir. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

_ Pardon ! dit-il. J'aurais pu vous prévenir, que lorsqu'une boisson est servie chaude, elle est carrément brûlante.

Son timbre de voix ressemblait à du velours, on avait presque envie de le caresser. Je le regardais, les yeux écarquillés, avant de me concentrer derechef sur ma tasse.

_ Vous êtes seule le soir de noël ?

_ Techniquement noël c'est le vingt cinq décembre et nous ne sommes que le vingt quatre. Rétorquais-je amèrement, énervée qu'un pur inconnu se mêle de ma vie.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

Il semblait que je l'avais blessé. Mais je n'aimais pas que l'on s'occupe de ma vie. J'avais ce besoin d'indépendance.

_ Navrée de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton. Mais pour ma défense j'ai horreur qu'une personne se mêle de ma vie.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

_ C'est oublié.

_ Je m'appelle Edward et vous ?

_ Bella.

Il hocha la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage d'ange. Il ne ressemblait pas à un être réel. Il semblait tout droit venir d'un livre d'enchantement. Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas réellement exister. Non ? Je faisais pâle figure avec mes joues rondes, mes cheveux ternes et cassants, mes rondeurs et les kilos en trop, mon jean taille 46. Je pouvais me rhabiller face à cet Apollon. Je me sentais inférieur à lui, il était tellement magnifique, je pouvais aisément deviner que toutes les filles se retournaient sur son passage.

D'un geste sec, j'abaissais un peu plus mon pull, pour qu'il cache mon ventre. A cet instant, j'aurais aimé qu'il disparaisse. Depuis l'adolescence, j'avais un petit faible pour tout ce qui était sucrerie, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le divorce de mes parents. Lorsque j'avais six ans, ma mère me prit sous son bras, et m'amena en Arizona avec elle. Bien vite elle se mit en ménage avec un homme plus jeune qu'elle, qui s'appelait Phil. Il était gentil, mais intellectuellement parlant, il n'était pas si développé que ça. Pour lui Shakespeare était un prince d'Angleterre. Je m'étouffais presque à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Heureusement pour moi, lorsque j'eue dix-sept ans, je repartis chez mon père, joyeuse de retrouver celui dont la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu. Sa présence entière me manquait, et j'étais heureuse et à la fois attristée de quitter la chaleur aride de la région où je vivais avec ma mère. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il me restait de cette vie là-bas, étaient deux petits pots de terre contenant chacun un cactus, ainsi que quelques photos. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de nouvelles de ma mère. Elle m'envoyait une carte postale, lorsqu'elle partait, et m'appelait une fois tous les trente six du mois. Elle n'avait jamais eu la fibre maternelle.

Je revenais à l'instant présent en entendant un raclement de gorge. Je me retourner vers Edward et je vis qu'il me regardait intensément. Peut être que c'était moi qui me faisais des idées après tout.

_ Vous aviez l'air en pleine réflexion.

_ Oui… Je repensais au passé.

_ Durs moments ? Pardon. J'avais oublié que vous ne souhaitiez pas qu'on interfère dans votre vie privée.

_ Serait-ce de l'ironie ?

_ Moi ? S'exclama-t-il outré. Certainement pas, finit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

J'attrapais ma tasse et la portais à ma bouche. La boisson était à présent tiède, et je pouvais la boire plus aisément.

L'homme continuait toujours de me fixer avec intérêt. Je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'on me fixe comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

_ Bon d'accord c'est quoi votre problème ? Éructais-je.

_ Moi ? S'étonna-t-il faussement.

_ Oui vous ! Pas le pape ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Il eut un petit sourire narquois, qui laissa apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanches.

_ On ne vous à jamais dit que vous ressemblez à Pitbull enragé ?

Je reposais violemment mon mug sur le comptoir en zinc du bar.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oh. Vous aurais-je blessé dans votre orgueil ? Milles excuses.

Je secouais la tête, serrant fermement les dents.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un..qu'un…

_ Qu'un ?

_ Qu'un emmerdeur ! Voilà ce que vous êtes !

Je descendais du tabouret et jetais un billet de cinq dollars sur le bar. Le patron me regarda étrangement.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes je m'étais excusée auprès de lui. Arg ! Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule petite minute pour qu'il devienne un con arrogant. _Un con arrogant avec de magnifiques yeux… _

J'enfilais mon manteau et sortit rapidement de l'établissement. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Repartir chez moi. J'irais me glisser sous les draps et regarder un film.

La nuit était plongée dans un calme surprenant. Seule la neige craquait bruyamment sous mes pas.

_ Attendez ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Je me retournais pour faire face à l'homme qui m'avait fait quitter ce bar. Je lui tournais le dos et continuais ma route. J'entendis des mouvements plus rapides et en quelques foulées il était arrivé près de moi.

Je m'arrêtais net. Surpris, il perdit quelque peu son équilibre.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis. Vous êtes un emmerdeur.

Il plaça sa main contre son cœur et me fit un sourire tordu.

_ Vous êtes une belle emmerdeuse vous aussi. Si je puis me permettre, reprit-il face à mon incompréhension.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous êtes seule le soir du réveillon de noël. Je le suis aussi. Pourquoi ne fêterions-nous pas noël ensemble ?

Je secouais la tête vigoureusement.

_ Je ne crois pas. Merci et Au revoir.

Alors que j'allais reprendre ma route, il me saisit par le bras et me tira à lui.

_ Bella… Vous n'êtes pas du tout une fille simple. J'imagine que vous le savez déjà ?

_ Parce que je suis une emmerdeuse ?

Il se remit à sourire.

_ Il y a un peu de ça aussi. Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas en mariage juste de passer le réveillon de noël avec moi.

_ Je ne suis pas l'armée du salut Edward.

Je tirais d'un coup sec mon bras, mais basculait en arrière sous l'impulsion de mon geste. Je fermais les yeux, prête à tomber fesse contre neige. Au lieu de ça, je sentis une agréable chaleur se propager dans mon dos, atteignant petit à petit mon ventre. Je rouvris les yeux, tombant dans un océan émeraude. Le dit Edward me retenait fermement. S'il me lâchait, je m'écrasais sur le sol mouillé.

_ Vous acceptez ma proposition ?

_ Non. Rétorquais-je aussitôt.

Il commença à relâcher son bras. Aussitôt, je m'accrochais fermement à son cou, de peur de tomber sur le sol.

_ Vous acceptez ma proposition ?

_ Remettez moi droite d'abord. Ensuite je vous répondrez.

_ Ce serait trop facile. Non. Je veux cette réponse maintenant. Attention Bella, ma main commence à glisser…

_ OUI ! Hurlais-je tout en m'accrochant un peu plus à lui.

Fier de son chantage il me remit en deux secondes sur mes pieds. J'enrageais de m'être fait prendre à son jeu.

_ Alors, qu'avez-vous envie de faire ?

_ Vous m'obligez à venir passer noël avec vous. Ce serait plutôt à vous d'organiser un super programme.

_ Ok. Suivez-moi alors.

Je haussais un sourcil alors qu'il me tendait sa main.

_ Allez Bella ! Je ne vais pas vous manger !

_ Manquerait plus que vous soyez cannibale et cela finirait le tout ! Répondis-je blasée.

Il se mit à rire de nouveau. _Ravie de voir que je suis une aussi bonne distraction…_

_ Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller manger mexicain ? Il y en a un très bon près de chez moi et…

_ Attendez, attendez… J'ai saisis. En fait, vous êtes seul pour noël et vous espérez pouvoir tirer votre coup. Mais sachez cher ami, que vous êtes vraiment mal tombé.

_ Vous vous méprenez Bella, dit-il en étouffant un rire. Pour mettre une fille dans mon lit, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de choses.

_ Voyez-vous ça, en plus d'être un emmerdeur vous êtes un arrogant ! Vous faites le parfait portrait de l'homme détestable !

_ Vous vouliez dire idéal ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

_ Non non, vous êtes détestable. Mais bon, vu que je vais devoir passer cette soirée avec vous, je vais faire comme si je ne connaissais pas cette part de vous.

Il attrapa ma main, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il commença à marcher, me tirant près de lui.

_ Où va-t-on ?

_ D'abord au restaurant mexicain, ensuite on avisera.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Peut-être que vous pourriez tomber sous mon charme qui sait…

Je détestais vraiment sa façon de sourire bêtement à chaque fois qu'il lançait un sous-entendu ou la façon dont il hausse les sourcils. Arg ! Une soirée d'enfer en perspective… Mon dieu faites que je puisse rapidement m'échapper de ce calvaire.

_ Honnêtement ? Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre. Et même si vous étiez le dernier homme sur cette planète je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

_ On pari ?

_ Non mais vous avez quel âge ?

_ J'ai 32 ans. Et vous ?

_ Votre mère ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières ? Ne savez-vous pas qu'il est impoli de demander son âge à une femme ?

Je vis son visage devenir sombre. Avais-je touché une corde sensible ? Il baissa légèrement sa tête, puis la secoua. Il braqua son regard dans le mien et je me sentis défaillir une nouvelle fois. Comment pouvait-on avoir de si beaux yeux, et être un parfait emmerdeur arrogant ?

Edward m'emmena, ou plutôt me traina contre mon gré, jusqu'au restaurant mexicain, qui se trouvait juste à côté de chez lui.

Il avait alors commandé un plat de nachos à se partager. Lorsque nous commençâmes à manger, il commença aussi à me poser certaines questions.

_ J'ai compris que vous n'aimiez pas parler de vous.

_ Bien joué Sherlock ! Rétorquais-je amère.

Il ignora ma remarque et repris.

_ Mais que faites vous dans la vie ?

_ Ma vie privée est comme son nom l'indique, privée. Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons un plat de nachos que cela vous autorise à redevenir un emmerdeur arrogant.

_ Emmerdeur arrogant sera mon surnom pour la soirée ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Je vous demande ça, parce que vous avez employé ce terme deux fois. Mais ça ne me gène pas. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Alors que faites vous dans la vie ?

_ Ok. Ok. Si vous insistez ! Après tout, après cette soirée je ne vous croiserais plus, du moins je l'espère. Je suis directrice d'une agence de voyage.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

_ Non, je dis ça juste comme ça. En fait je suis une mère maquerelle mais chut !

Il devint alors dépité.

_ Bella. Je sais que je vous ai un peu forcé la main mais…

_ UN PEU ?

_ Bon d'accord beaucoup… Mais j'aimerais juste que fassiez un effort. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas vivre une soirée exceptionnelle sans se faire la gueule et s'engueuler à tout bout de champ ?

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Contre : J'allais forcément finir par me confier et donc par me laisser bouffer. Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et il pourrait très bien être un tueur en série, un violeur ou un truand. Pour : J'avais besoin de me lâcher. Et peut-être qu'une soirée en sa compagnie n'est pas si mal que ça.

_ Ok. Je vous promets d'essayer. Mais je ne garantis pas le succès de cette démarche !

_ Aucun problème Bella. Merci d'essayer.

Il me fit un sourire étincelant… _Stupide Emmerdeur Arrogant !_

Il avala une chips et me regarda malicieusement.

_ Et si on se tutoyait ? Après tout nous allons passer noël ensemble, nous pouvons considérer que nous sommes presque… _intimes,_ finit-il en susurrant.

J'avais décidé d'être un peu plus sympas, pas la peine pour autant de se prendre pour mon meilleur ami.

_ Allez Bella !

_ Vous savez quoi ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble !

_ Vous recommencez Bella ! Je croyais que vous deviez vous détendre ? Et par-dessus le marché, nous devions arrêter de nous emporter.

_ C'est de votre faute après tout ! Vous me poussez sans cesse dans mes retranchements. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je me levais lorsque la main de mon compagnon d'infortune, se glissa sur la mienne.

_ Bella. Restez. S'il vous plaît. Je… J'ai été idiot de réagir ainsi. On garde le vouvoiement si cela vous convient mais restez !

Sa tête s'abaissa, alors que sa main se trouvait toujours sur la mienne.

_ Bon. Mais c'est la dernière fois !

Je me rassis et il releva les yeux, me faisant un faible sourire de remerciement. Il retira sa main, laissant sur la mienne, une impression de manque.

_ Vous voulez un dessert ? Ou vous préférez la suite du programme ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que cette suite ?

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise.

_ C'est pour savoir si je dois commander un dessert ou non.

Il appela la serveuse et lui demanda la carte des desserts.

_ Prenez un dessert.

_ Vous n'avez pas de suite ! M'offusquais-je faussement.

_ Hey ! Je n'avais pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir ! J'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur, avant de lire attentivement la carte des desserts. La jeune femme revint prendre notre commande.

_ Alors pour moi ce sera une mousse au chocolat s'il vous plaît, dis-je.

_ Et vous monsieur ?

Edward abaissa sa carte et lança un sourire flamboyant à la jeune serveuse.

_ Je prendrais une île flottant s'il vous plaît.

_ Euh… Ou…Oui… Très bien… Je vous apporte ça…

Elle partit tout en rougissant.

Je me tournais vers Edward tout en secouant la tête. Il leva les mains bien hautes tout en souriant.

_ Je plaide coupable, pour cette fois, avoua-t-il.

_ Je ne vous ai même pas demandé ce que vous faites dans la vie.

_ Je gère un foyer pour enfant.

J'haussais un sourcil.

_ Je ne suis pas seulement un con arrogant

_ Emmerdeur, corrigeais-je

_ Emmerdeur, conclu-t-il en souriant. Je m'occupe d'un foyer pour enfants abandonnés ou placés. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que ces petits vivent une enfance quasi normale.

J'étais sidérée. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il puisse faire ceci comme métier.

_ Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé là-dedans.

_ Comme quoi, je sais aussi berner mon monde.

Un jeune homme arriva face à nous et nous donna nos desserts. La serveuse n'avait pas du se remettre du numéro de charme d'Edward.

_ Voilà. J'espère que vous vous régalerez.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et repartit vers les cuisines.

_ Vous avez une sacré touche Bella !

Je relevais la tête vers Edward.

_ Je ne crois pas non.

_ Roh allez Bella !

_ Edward… le menaçais-je.

_ Très bien ! Mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre après…

J'attrapais ma cuillère et la plongeait dans la mousse. Le chocolat était divinement bon et je me régalais.

Edward avait fini en peu de temps son dessert et me regarda. Il se mit à sourire. Il approcha son pouce de ma bouche. Je me paralysais en sentant son doigt sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Il essuya quelque chose et porta son doigt à sa bouche.

_ Délicieux, dit-il les yeux noircis tout en me regardant.

Presque douloureusement je finis mon dessert. Edward fit signe au serveur de préparer l'addition et j'attrapais mon sac à main. Je sortis ma carte bleue lorsqu'Edward fronça les sourcils.

_ Que faites-vous ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

_ Je sors ma carte bleue.

_ Je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_ J'ai mangé ici, je vais donc payer mon repas, annonçais-je comme une évidence.

_ Je vous ai invité Bella. Je paye.

_ Je…

_ Et c'est non négociable, rétorqua-t-il.

Rageusement je replaçais ma carte de crédit dans son étui avant de remettre mon manteau. Edward s'avança jusqu'à la caisse pour payer. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme pour savoir si j'étais restée ou non.

Il attrapa son ticket et remercia le patron. Il remit lui aussi son manteau en laine noir, et m'ouvrit la porte du restaurant.

Dehors la neige ne tombait plus. Mais le vent, glacial, essayait de s'infiltrer partout. Mécaniquement je resserrais mon manteau contre moi. A ce moment précis, j'aurais tout donné pour retrouver la chaleur.

_ Vous voulez venir chez moi ? On sera au chaud comme ça.

_ Je…

_ Bella, je ne vais pas vous violer. On pourra regarder des films de noël, se gaver de pop corn et de nounours à la guimauve.

Merde… J'avais un sérieux penchant pour les nounours à la guimauve. C'était comme s'il me proposait le saint Graal.

_ Vous avez le Grinch ?

_ Oui, ça doit pouvoir se trouver pourquoi ?

_ Ok je viens.

Il me prit par le bras et m'escorta jusqu'à une porte grise qui se trouvait à cinq mètres environ de l'établissement.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, et nous grimpâmes en silence les marches. Il faisait déjà meilleur. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte qui donnait sur son salon et j'ouvris des yeux ébahis.

Son salon était tout à fait cosy et surtout il était tout à fait simple. Pas de modernité, juste des meubles anciens comme je les appréciais.

_ Je ne vis pas dans un quatre étoiles mais c'est mon chez moi, dit-il simplement en posant ses clés dans le vide poche qui se trouvait sur le radiateur.

J'avançais silencieusement dans son appartement. Il m'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, dans son antre.

_ Vous pouvez retirer votre manteau si vous le souhaitez.

Je me retournais vers lui. Il avait déjà retiré son manteau et se trouvait en pull.

_ Tenez, laissez moi vous aider.

Il fit glisser mon habit et l'installa sur un porte-manteau.

_ Vous avez perdu votre langue entre le restaurant et mon appartement ? S'exclama-t-il en riant.

_ Ah ah… Très drôle !

_ Je vous préfère ainsi Bella. Le silence ne vous va guère.

Je me mis à rougir.

_ Installez-vous Bella. Je vais chercher de quoi nous goinfrer et après j'installerais le film.

_ Je peux vous aider sinon.

Il se retourna stupéfait.

_ Comme vous voulez, lâcha-t-il tout bas.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit des placards deux sachets de nounours à la guimauve.

_ Tenez, c'est noël avant l'heure !

J'attrapais le sachet, le serrant contre mon cœur, espérant alléger l'ambiance. Ce qui ne loupa pas puisque mon hôte se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

_ Vous êtes vraiment…

_ Une emmerdeuse ? Demandais-je reprenant ses termes.

_ Non, dit-il tout en secouant la tête, j'allais dire étonnante. Mais si vous préférez emmerdeuse…

Il attrapa deux sachets de pop corn et les mit au micro-onde.

Je quittais la cuisine et installais les nounours sur la petite table, face à la télévision. Il me suivit et ouvrit deux placards. Il s'accroupit et chercha quelques dvd.

Victorieusement, il sortit le film, tout poussiéreux, du Grinch. Je me mis alors à applaudir.

_ Vous voulez quoi d'autres ?

_ A vous de choisir. Un film chacun, ça me parait bien.

Il approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de se remettre à la recherche d'un autre film.

Le micro-onde se mit à sonner. Je me rendis alors dans la cuisine et sortit, en faisant attention à ne pas me brûler, le pop corn. Je vidais les deux sachets dans le saladier qu'avait sortit Edward.

_ J'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-il.

Je pris le saladier et le ramenais dans le salon. Edward brandissait fièrement son film. Lorsque j'arrivais près de lui, il le cacha derrière son dos et me fit signe de reculer avec son autre bras.

_ Promettez-moi de ne pas vous moquer avant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tt tt ! Promettez-le-moi Bella !

Je secouais la tête.

_ Ok d'accord. Bon montrez-moi ça maintenant.

Il sortit de derrière son dos le fameux film.

_ Love Actually ?

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

_ Vous aviez dit que vous ne vous moqueriez pas Bella ! S'exclama-t-il

_ Mais je ne me moque pas.

_ C'était ça ou le Pôle Express…

_ Le Pôle Express ? Vous avez ce genre de dvd chez vous ?

_ Je tiens un foyer rappelez-vous en…

_ Je sais quel cadeau de noël vous auriez mérité cette année.

_ Lequel ? S'enquit-il

_ Le livre des plus mauvaises excuses !

Il étouffa un rire et me tendit le film.

_ Alors Love Actually ou Pôle Express ?

_ Love Actually. Hugh Grant est terrible !

Il me fit signe et je m'installais sur le sofa. Il inséra le cd du Grinch et vint s'installer à mes côtés. Il attrapa le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé et nous couvrit avec.

_ Vous avez assez chaud ?

_ C'est parfait merci.

Il me fit un sourire bienveillant, avant d'attraper le saladier de pop corn et le placer entre nous. Il ouvrit le premier sachet de nounours à la guimauve et m'en tendit un.

_ Merci.

Le film débuta et je me replongeais avec délectation dans le conte qui avait bercé mon enfance. Mon père avait pour habitude de me le lire chaque soir avant que je n'aille dormir. Il allumait la petite lumière qui reposait sur ma table de nuit et me comptait l'histoire de ce personnage qui détestait noël. Comment pouvait-on détester cette fête ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce concept. Et en même temps je n'étais pas très âgée. Il était difficile pour moi, de regarder au-delà du concept du père noël et ce fête où l'on s'offre divers cadeaux.

Et puis…

Un 24 décembre, mon père mourût. J'avais huit ans. Il n'y avait plus personne pour me lire ce conte. Bien sûr, je savais lire depuis longtemps mais il me manquait quelque chose. Alors je n'avais plus jamais touché au livre. Mon père était le détenteur de ce livre, de conte. Je ne fêtais plus noël. Je ne haïssais pas cette fête non. Mais elle m'avait pris celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Ma mère n'avait jamais compris cela. A présent, chaque soir de noël, je me passais le film du Grinch, histoire que mon père, où qu'il se trouve, puisse partager ce moment avec moi.

_ Tout va bien ?

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Edward.

_ Excusez-moi j'étais partie dans mes pensées.

_ Je… Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de vous mais… Je sens bien, enfin… Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Vos yeux se sont mis à briller étrangement et votre visage est comme… renfermé.

Je respirais un grand coup.

_ J'ai du mal avec cette date.

_ Le 24 ? Pourquoi en particulier ?

_ Quelqu'un qui m'était proche est décédé ce jour-là. Depuis…

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir ma phrase. Je me concentrais sur le film qui se déroulait face à moi.

_ Je comprends, chuchota-t-il.

En silence je sentis sa main venir serrer la mienne brièvement. Sa paume était bouillante et son contact se faisait plus doux que jamais.

Nous enchainâmes les deux films. Epuisés nous n'avions même pas remarqué que nous étions le 25 décembre.

_ Je vous raccompagne chez vous Bella ? me demanda Edward alors que j'enfilais mon manteau.

_ Je peux me débrouiller. Merci.

_ J'insiste, me dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Je hochais simplement la tête et attendis qu'il termine de s'habiller. Nous grimpâmes dans sa voiture et je le guidais jusqu'à mon appartement.

_ Merci pour cette soirée, lui dis-je en brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle depuis notre départ.  
_ Merci à vous, pour avoir égaillé ma soirée.

_ Passez un joyeux noël Edward…

_ Je ramène des cadeaux demain aux enfants et je mangerai avec eux. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le souhaitez…

Je reste presque bouche bée. Faisait-il ça parce qu'il en avait envie ou par pitié ?

_ Oubliez… C'était une mauvaise idée. Bonne matinée Bella, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ Merci pour tout Edward. A bientôt peut-être ? Dis-je en ouvrant ma portière.

Il se mit à exploser de rire. Je me retournais violemment ne comprenant pas la cause de son hilarité.

_ Il y a quelques heures de ça, vous étiez persuadée que nous ne nous reverrions jamais. Et maintenant vous voulez me revoir ?

_ Je savais que l'emmerdeur arrogant referait à un moment donné surface, dis-je en souriant.

_ Au revoir Bella. Prenez soin de vous.

Je hochais la tête et sortais du véhicule. Je montais rapidement les marches et attrapais mes clefs. Il klaxonna, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournais, clefs dans la serrure. Il m'adressa un rapide signe de la main avant de continuer sa route.

Nous avions vécu une soirée ensemble. Une seule. Et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, maintenant que j'étais rentrée chez moi. A présent nos routes étaient belles et bien séparées.

Je déposais rapidement mon manteau sur le dossier de mon canapé et balançais mon sac quelque part sur un des fauteuils.

Fatiguée, je m'avachis sur mon canapé. Télécommande en main, je zappais sur toutes les chaines, et j'éteignais la télévision. Il n'y avait rien, à part des films catastrophes ou des documentaires animaliers.

La soirée était enfin finie. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis le début, et puis… Et puis maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de recommencer.

Epuisée, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, je franchis la porte de ma chambre et me couchais en travers de mon lit, rabattant bruyamment les couvertures contre moi.

_Après tout on dit bien que la nuit porte conseil… _

« Noël n'est heureux que pour les enfants et les amoureux… » Michelle Guérin

* * *

**_Je vous retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre de cette "mini-fiction" de Noël._**

**_Bisous et prenez soin de vous,  
_**

_**SweetyMarie**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?)_**

**_Je vous souhaites une très bonne année,_**

**_que celle-ci rime avec réussite, bonheur et surtout _**

**_Santé !_**

**_Je vous apportes ce nouveau chapitre,_**

**_en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier._**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_SweetyMarie_**

**La Magie de Noël**

**Chapitre 2**

_25 décembre _

La lumière s'était répandue dans toute la chambre. Je gardais fermement les yeux clos, tout en grognant contre mon manque évident de sommeil. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'ouvris un œil et pus remarquer que c'était ma mère qui était en train de m'appeler.

Je l'attrapais et décrochais.

_ Allô ?

_ Oh mon dieu Bella. Tu m'as foutu la frousse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas ?

_ Maman il est… huit heures ! Dis-je en regardant mon radio réveil.

J'entendis le rire grinçant de ma mère au bout du fil. Tout doucement, je me mis assise sur mon lit. Je me frottais les yeux et vis avec horreur et stupéfaction que j'avais gardée mes vêtements de la veille pour dormir.

_ Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux maman ?

_ Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux noël ma Bella. Je suis si triste que tu ne puisses pas venir nous voir.

_ J'ai du boulot Maman, mentis-je.

_ Je sais, je sais. C'est au moment de noël qu'il y a le plus de

_ Réservation, dis-je au même moment qu'elle.

Elle se mit à rire.

_ Ma chérie… Je t'enverrais ton cadeau.

_ Ce n'est pas utile Maman, tu sais…

_ J'insiste. Bon je vais te laisser alors. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail.

Je secouais la tête silencieusement, sentant mes larmes monter.

_ Je t'aime ma chérie.

_ Je t'aime aussi Maman.

_ A bientôt ?

_ Bien sûr Maman.

Elle raccrocha. Elle semblait tellement croire à mes mensonges. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'accepter ça ? Je savais bien qu'une partie d'elle ne me croyait pas. Et pourtant… Elle faisait face.

Je balançais mon téléphone sur le lit et sortais de la chambre. Je me rendis rapidement dans la salle de bain et me déshabillais. Pendant un moment je me regardais, nue, mon corps trop pâle, trop proportionné, mes cernes violettes, sous mes yeux tristes et fades, ma bouche asséchée par le vent glaciale qui se baladait dans la ville. Personne n'aurait envie de ce corps.

Je me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant ainsi couler ma tristesse. Aujourd'hui à 28 ans j'étais toujours seule et malheureuse comme les pierres. Le seul qui avait su me dompter, était Edward. Hier, il m'avait fait vivre la plus belle des soirées. J'avais été méfiante et puis sa bonne humeur avait fini par me contaminer. Son choix de film avait la goutte d'eau. Comment un homme pouvait choisir Love Actually ? Ou même, comment pouvait-il avoir ce film dans sa vidéothèque ?

J'attrapais mon shampooing à la fraise et frottais longuement mon cuir chevelu. Durant tout le temps de ma douche, je repensais à la soirée de la veille. Celle qui m'avait quelque peu transformée.

Je sortis, en m'enroulant dans ma serviette. Face à ma penderie, je me demandais comment m'habiller. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Je ne sortais pas. A moins que… La proposition d'Edward me revint en tête. Venir à son foyer, fêter noël avec tous ces enfants. Le revoir.

Mon cœur se mit à battre étrangement face à cette hypothèse. Oui. J'allais rejoindre Edward ce midi, il sera sûrement heureux de voir que quelqu'un vient s'occuper des enfants avec lui.

Face à l'armoire, je restais toujours sans réponse. Je n'avais pas vraiment de vêtements pour les occasions spéciales. Est-ce que voir Edward, était une occasion spéciale ? Oui. Probablement oui. Je sortis alors un jean noir et un pull à col roulé blanc du meuble. Je me débarrassais de ma serviette, prête à m'habiller lorsque j'eus soudain le déclic. Je ne connaissais pas le nom du foyer où il travaillait et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Vaincue, je m'habillais tout de même des vêtements que j'avais choisis et repartais dans mon salon. Je ramassais mon manteau ainsi que mon sac et en relevant la tête je tombais droit sur mon ordinateur.

Je rangeais le reste de mes affaires avec précipitation avant de me planter face à l'écran. Comment pouvais-je trouver, le nom du foyer ?

Je cliquais sur google, et tapais foyer suivit du prénom de mon hôte de la veille. Je trouvais plusieurs pages, mais rien ne semblait correspondre. J'allais quitter la page internet, lorsque je vis le nom d'Edward Cullen apparaître en grosse lettre. Etait-ce ce même Edward ? Je survolais le lien de ma souris, lorsqu'une photo d'Edward apparue.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je cliquais alors sur la page et attendis que le site charge. J'allais directement à la page des bénévoles. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui m'étaient inconnues et en-dessous il y avait la même photo d'Edward. J'avais réussis à le retrouver. Je remerciais silencieusement la bonne étoile qui se trouvait à coup sûr au-dessus de ma tête.

Rapidement, je notais le nom du foyer, ainsi que son adresse et finissais de me préparer. Il était 11 heures passées, lorsque je sortis de mon appartement. Je prenais ma voiture et roulais jusqu'au magasin de jouet. Les rayons étaient pleins de personnes qui finissaient leurs achats, un peu tardivement. Je flânais et attrapais des poupées, des livres ainsi qu'un tapis de courses et des petites voitures pour les garçons.

Je passais à la caisse, les bras chargés de mes trouvailles. J'espérais apporter un peu de gaité à ces enfants. Je payais le tout et mettais mes paquets emballés dans mon coffre de voiture. Bien vite, je repris la route en direction du foyer. J'étais prête à revoir Edward. Je voulais m'excuser mais aussi lui montrer que je n'étais pas cette fille un peu trop en colère contre le monde entier, qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

Le foyer des « Capucines » apparu face à moi. Un immense sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Je me garais rapidement devant et allais jusqu'à la porte. J'entrais rapidement dans le bâtiment. A l'accueil il y avait une jeune femme brune qui parlait au téléphone. Elle releva la tête au moment où j'arrivais vers elle.

_ Ben je te laisse. On se retrouve dans cet après-midi. Bisous. Je t'aime.

Le feu aux joues, elle raccrocha.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_ Oui, j'aimerais voir Edward. Il m'a dit hier qu'il serait ici et je…

_ Oui. Je vais le chercher.

_ Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me fit un grand sourire en retour et partit de derrière son bureau.

Je regardais tout autour de moi. De dehors, le foyer semblait immense, mais depuis l'intérieur, cela semblait encore plus grand. L'accueil était orange et jaune. Il y avait pleins de personnages de dessins animés, qui étaient peint sur les murs. Des dessins d'enfants étaient accrochés un peu partout. Tout respirait la joie de vivre. Edward avait réussis à faire d'un endroit comme celui-là un véritable foyer, pour ces enfants qui se retrouvaient complètement déboussolés.

_ Bella ?

Je me retournais vivement à l'entente de mon prénom. Edward apparu dans mon champ de vision. Il était le même qu'hier, quoi qu'un poil plus détendu. Il était dans son élément ici.

_ Vous êtes venue finalement ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je me disais que ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

_ Mais ça en est une, une excellente même.

La jeune femme qui était au téléphone, lorsque j'étais arrivée, se racla la gorge. Edward se tourna vers elle, et la brunette lui fit un sourire entendu. Edward secoua la tête avant de laisser passer la jeune femme, qui retourna derrière son bureau.

_ Venez, je vais demander au cuistot qu'il vous rajoute une assiette.

_ Oh attendez, j'ai quelques affaires à aller chercher dans mon coffre.

_ Bien sûr. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

_ Ce ne serait pas de refus. Merci.

Il m'emboita le pas. J'ouvris mon coffre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement.

_ Etes-vous folle ?

Choquée je me retournais vers lui.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Des cadeaux.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de reprendre.

_ Je ne suis pas miro. Je vois bien que ce sont des cadeaux. Pourquoi diable avez-vous autant de paquet dans le coffre de votre voiture ?

_ Je me suis dit que comme c'était noël, je pouvais faire ce geste pour ces enfants.

Edward s'appuya contre le rebord du coffre.

_ Bella…

_ Arrêtez-vous tout de suite. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement pour leur faire plaisir et pour…égayer leurs vies.

Edward secoua la tête.

_ Vous êtes vraiment étonnante Bella. Têtue et étrange, mais étonnante. Et venant d'un Emmerdeur Arrogant vous pouvez le prendre comme un compliment.

_ A propos de ça, je me suis un peu emportée hier. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

_ Oh ne retirez surtout rien. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

_ Très bien alors si vous recommencez à dépasser les bornes, est-ce que je pourrais de nouveau utiliser cette expression ?

_ Et bien… Dans la limite du raisonnable, alors.

_ Nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, aidez-moi à prendre ces fichus cadeaux.

Nous parvînmes à sortir tous les cadeaux du coffre. Angéla, comme l'avait héler Edward, vint nous aider. Elle apporta les précieux paquets sous le grand sapin qui se trouvait dans le réfectoire. Je refermais ma voiture lorsqu'une petite fille arriva vers moi. Elle portait une jupe blanche et des lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses.

_ Bonzour !

_ Bonjour.

_ Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Je m'appelle Bella. Et toi ?

_ Hannah.

_ Et bien Hannah, je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

_ Dis, tu l'as déjà vu le père noël ?

_ Oh oui, il y a très longtemps. Lorsque j'étais petite.

_ Oh ! T'as trop de la chance. Moi je l'ai jamais vu encore.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'Edward fit son apparition. Il s'accroupit face à la petite fille et lui parla tout bas.

_ Bah Hannah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tous les autres t'attendent.

_ Ze discutait avec Bella. Elle est zentille Bella.

_ Oui très gentille. On va demander à Bella de venir avec nous et on va aller voir si le père noël est passé d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et pris la main d'Edward dans la sienne.

_ Venez Bella, je crois que les enfants sont impatients d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je gravis les quelques marches qui me ramenait à Edward, et le suivis jusqu'au réfectoire où se trouvaient tous les enfants. Ils étaient tous là, les yeux brillants, regardant dans une seule et même direction : le sapin de noël.

Edward lâcha la main de la petite Hannah qui se mit à cavaler en direction des autres. Edward frappa dans ses mains, son sourire toujours fermement plaqué sur ses lèvres.

_ Allez-y les enfants vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux.

Les cris des enfants me firent doucement rire, on entendait les bruits du papier qui se déchire. A côté de nous, deux personnes prenaient des photos. _Sûrement des bénévoles_.

Les enfants étaient heureux et cela me fit chaud au cœur.

_ Merci de tout cœur Bella.

Je me retournais vers Edward. Il semblait différent. Il était plus mélancolique dans le regard, un sourire triste avait envahis son visage.

Silencieusement je hochais la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Les enfants, une fois leurs cadeaux ouverts, se ruèrent vers Edward et l'encerclèrent, hurlant leur joie. Ils s'accrochaient tous du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à lui. Edward riait. Comme un enfant…

_ Il n'y a pas que moi ! Remerciez aussi Bella !

Ils se tournèrent alors vers moi. Ils sautaient tous de joie autours de moi, chacun me remerciait à sa façon. J'étais très heureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire vivre cela un jour. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait ressentir une joie aussi immense que celle qui me traversait à présent.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'avant, ma vie était plus ou moins terne. Elle manquait de sensations, de piquant. Edward en une soirée avait édulcoré ma vie, et être ici, avec ces enfants, me faisait un bien fou.

La petite Hannah, attendit que les autres enfants partent se mettre à table, pour venir me remercier. Elle encercla mes jambes de ses bras et frotta sa joue contre ma cuisse.

_ Merci Bella.

_ De rien ma chérie.

Je caressais ses cheveux blonds. Elle se mit à soupirer d'aise.

Edward qui avait accompagné les enfants jusqu'à leurs places respectives, revint vers moi et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

_ Hannah ? Tu viens ? Il faut aller manger.

Elle releva sa tête et darda son regard azur dans le mien.

_ Tu manze avec nous Bella ?

_ Bien sûr.

Un sourire timide franchit ses lèvres et elle prit ma main. Elle me tira avec elle jusqu'à sa place. Après l'avoir aidée à grimper sur sa chaise et à installer sa serviette, Edward me fit signe de le rejoindre.

_ Je suis époustouflé.

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas.

_ Hannah… Disons qu'elle ne parle à personne, à part à moi. Les autres bénévoles s'arrachent les cheveux pour lui faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Et vous… Vous arrivez et paf ! Elle vous parle, vous câline. Je suis impressionné.

_ Oh.

Il secoua la tête tout en gardant le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qui sait, peut-être êtes-vous un ange tombé du ciel ?

_ Moi un ange ? Bah voyons !

_ Roh ! Arrêtez de râler Bella ! Vous serez ridée avant l'heure sinon.

_ La galanterie ne vous étouffe pas d'après ce que je vois.

_ En une soirée je n'ai pas pu changer. Veuillez m'en excuser.

_ J'ai appris à faire avec.

_ Bien.

Angéla, vint se mettre à nos côtés et nous mangions tranquillement. Après le repas, les enfants s'installèrent devant différents jeux de société et passèrent l'après-midi à jouer. Edward m'apporta un café et eu un regard impressionné lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hannah était là, grimpée sur mes genoux en train de me montrer les différents animaux qui envahissaient les pages du livre.

_ Et ça c'est quoi ? Demandais-je en lui montrant le lion.

_ Un Nion.

_ Un Li-ion !

_ Liiiiiii-ion !

_ C'est bien Hannah, lui dit alors Edward.

Elle se mit à rougir et plaqua sa tête contre mon cou. Je me figeais quelque peu. Je n'avais jamais été très adepte des démonstrations d'amour. Même avec les enfants. Surtout avec les enfants. Je n'avais jamais eu d'exemples très marquants. Je ne connaissais personne avec des enfants. Les seuls que j'avais « fréquenté » étaient mes cousins que j'avais vu seulement trois fois dans ma vie, et mes camarades d'école.

_ Tenez Bella, je vous ai ramené un chocolat.

_ Merci.

J'attrapais le mug qu'il me tendait, et soufflait pour le faire refroidir.

Hannah avait relevé sa tête et semblait concentrée. Elle regardait les animaux et les touchait, elle traçait leur contour du bout de son index.

Edward la regardait faire d'un œil attentif.

Puis la nuit commençait à tomber. Les enfants commencèrent à bailler. Ils avaient joué toute l'après-midi, et la fatigue tombait sur leurs épaules. Ils mangèrent rapidement et filèrent au lit.

_ Tu peux venir me dire bonne nuit Bella ? Me demanda Hannah.

Je l'installais dans son lit et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Heureuse, elle plaqua son doudou contre son visage et mit son pouce dans la bouche.

_ Bonne nuit Bella.

_ Bonne nuit, petite Hannah.

Pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, je lui remontais la couverture. J'éteignis la lumière en sortant.

Edward m'attendait dans le réfectoire. Il se releva dès qu'il me vit arriver.

_ Hannah s'est endormie ?

_ Lorsque je suis partie, elle était bien partie pour, en tout cas.

_ C'est tout à fait étonnant !

Je n'osais pas lui poser la question. J'avais trop peur d'entendre une histoire assez sordide.

_ Je connais ce regard Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien. C'est juste… A propos d'Hannah… Je…

_ Vous vous demandez pourquoi elle est ici ?

Je hochais la tête.

_ Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Je pris place sur une chaise attendant silencieusement, qu'il commence son récit.

_ Hannah est arrivée ici alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. C'est un agent de police qui a débarqué avec cette petite fille dans les bras. Elle était en larme, et serrait contre elle ce lapin qu'elle a toujours.

Il se stoppa et respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

_ J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé et j'étais dévasté. Son père était un ivrogne, qui battait sa mère. Ce soir-là, il avait un peu trop titillé la bouteille, enfin, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il a commencé à battre sa mère. Un des voisins, alerté par les bruits, a avertit la police. Lorsque la police débarqua, il était trop tard. La mère gisait sur le sol, inconsciente, baignant dans son propre sang, le père était toujours en train de s'acharner sur elle. Hannah était terrée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle a assisté à toute la scène. Même… Même si elle était trop petite pour s'en souvenir, je suis sûr que parfois elle se souvient de certaines choses. Elle garde tout enfouis en d'elle, elle ne parle quasiment pas.

_ Elle n'a jamais vu de psychologue ?

_ Si. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle reste muette. C'est pour ça que je suis si étonné qu'elle soit allée vers vous. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais elle ne vous connaît pas. Elle ne vous a jamais vu. Elle ne va jamais vers Angéla ou Térésa.

J'étais tellement bouleversée par l'histoire de cette petite fille. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait ainsi se permettre de battre sa femme, ou même _une _femme, et ce sous les yeux de son enfant.

_ Vous savez Bella, chacun de ces enfants à une histoire terrible. Mais Hannah est celle qui me préoccupe le plus.

_ Je comprends. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça vous gênerait si je venais de temps en temps ? Juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle ?

_ Vous feriez ça ?

_ J'aime beaucoup cette petite fille. Même si je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, je suis, comment dire… Touchée par elle, par son histoire. Elle semble vouloir me parler. Si elle peut avancer alors je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Edward resta silencieux quelques temps.

_ Cela ne me gêne absolument pas Bella. Je suis touché de votre dévouement. D'abord les cadeaux pour les enfants, puis cette aide pour Hannah.

Je me mis à sourire faiblement.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un ange Bella !

_ Arrêtez, Edward.

_ Quoi ? Pour une fois je ne fais rien de mal ! répliqua-t-il en levant les mains devant lui.

_ C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas tout ce qui est de l'ordre des compliments.

_ Et vous avez tort, me rétorqua-t-il en souriant de nouveau.

Ce type souriait tout le temps. Il avait sûrement du prendre un abonnement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Je me relevais et rangeais la chaise.

_ Je vais devoir y aller. Merci en tout cas pour tout.

Edward se releva également.

_ Merci à vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable Bella. Ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire.

_ Edward, grondais-je faussement.

_ J'assume tout ce que je vous ai dit. Même si vous n'aimez pas les compliments, taquina-t-il.

Il m'escorta jusqu'à ma voiture. Je rabattais les pans de mon manteau contre moi, luttant contre le froid qui tentait de s'engouffrer.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il, mains dans les poches, se dandinant d'avant en arrière.

_ Allez-y toujours.

_ Vous faites quelque chose le 31 ?

Le 31 décembre ? Pas vraiment. J'avais déjà organisé ma soirée. Pyjama, pop corn et film à l'eau de rose. Mais préférant garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait je lui répondis alors.

_ Non. Je n'ai rien de prévu. Pourquoi ?

_ J'imaginais qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ce soir-là.

_ Pourquoi pas. Je vous laisse mon numéro.

_ Très bien. Au 31 alors. Et si vous voulez venir voir Hannah, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Je hochais la tête. Je grimpais dans ma voiture et abaissais ma vitre.

_ Au revoir Edward. Merci encore pour tout.

_ Au revoir Bella. Merci à vous d'être venue. Au 31 alors, me dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

_ Au 31. Oh et par pitié !

_ Quoi ?

_ Cessez d'utiliser ce sourire ultra white, on n'est pas dans une publicité pour dentifrice.

Il explosa de rire et me fit signe de la main.

Je sortais rapidement du parking et roulais jusque chez moi.

Quelle journée tout de même.

Epuisée, je me changeais rapidement, arrivée à mon appartement et filais me mettre au lit.

En deux jours, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, regardé le Grinch, rencontré une petite fille adorable, mangé des nounours à la guimauve, et une promesse de diner pour le 31 décembre.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)  
_**

**_A bientôt !  
_**

**_SweetyMarie  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour !  
**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien !  
**_

_**Vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre est bel et bien là  
**_

_**et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**_

_**Je cesse de blablater et je vous souhaites  
**_

_**Une très bonne lecture !  
**_

**_SweetyMarie_  
**

***o*o*o*o*o*  
**

**La Magie de Noël**

**Chapitre 3**

_31 décembre_

Brusquement, je posai le plat de dinde sur la table. Il était tellement chaud qu'il m'avait presque brûlée la main. J'attrapai la carafe d'eau et la plaçai sur la table. Il ne manquait plus que les bougies à allumer et tout serait parfait.

J'avais appelé Edward hier et nous avions convenus de nous retrouver chez moi, pour célébrer l'ultime jour de l'année. J'étais à la fois excitée et anxieuse de le revoir. Je risquais un œil par la fenêtre et vis que la neige tombait toujours sur la ville. Tout était recouvert de blanc. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle, tant la beauté et la magie hantait les lieux.

La sonnette de l'entrée se mit à retentir et d'un seul coup ma respiration se fit haletante et mon cœur se mit à battre à une allure démesurée. Je plaquais ma main contre ma poitrine et essayais de respirer du mieux que possible. En allant dans l'entrée, je m'arrêtais devant le miroir et redonnais du volume à mes boucles.

_ Bonsoir, dis-je à Edward en ouvrant la porte.

Il était face à moi, dans un costume noir, très élégant. Dans ses mains, un bouquet de fleurs, des roses rouges et des lys blanc. Un parfait mélange en soi.

_ Bonsoir Bella. Tenez, c'est pour vous !

Il me tendit le bouquet que je m'empressais de prendre. Je l'apportais à moi et humais leur parfum.

_ Merci beaucoup Edward. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il s'avança dans l'entrée, tandis que je refermais la porte. Je l'escortais alors jusqu'à mon salon. Il observa tout avec minutie, comme je l'avais fait lorsque j'étais venue chez lui, le 24 décembre.

_ C'est très joli.

_ Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

Je l'abandonnais quelques secondes, seulement le temps de disposer les fleurs dans un vase, le seul en ma possession.

Lorsque je revins, il était toujours debout, face à une peinture qui ornait la pièce.

_ Mettez-vous à l'aise, Edward, et donnez-moi votre manteau.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers moi en souriant. Il me demanda où se trouvait le porte manteau, afin qu'il aille lui-même le ranger.

_ Je suis un gentleman, vous vous souvenez ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant, taquin.

D'un geste je lui montrai où il pouvait trouver son bonheur.

_ Cette robe vous va à ravir ! Me dit-il tout en installant le vêtement sur le porte manteau.

_ Me…Merci, baragouinais-je.

Je pris le plat de dinde et découpa l'animal, précautionneusement. Je servais la viande, tandis que mon compagnon de soirée servait le vin.

_ Ça sent vraiment bon en tout cas Bella.

_ Merci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je secouais la tête.

_ Je ne vous avez pas demandé quelque chose la dernière fois ?

Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Puis il se mit à sourire encore plus grandement.

_ La pub de dentifrice.

_ La pub de dentifrice, confirmais-je.

_ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_ Alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus avec ça, lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Nous trinquâmes à la fin de cette année, quelque peu mouvementée, et nous commençâmes à manger. A la première bouchée, Edward se mit à gémir.

_ Bon sang Bella ! Ce truc est une véritable tuerie !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oh oui. Vraiment ! Il faudra que vous me donniez votre recette. Quoi que je ne suis pas certain d'y arrivé même si j'ai la recette sous les yeux.

_ Vous ne cuisinez pas ?

_ Et bien comment dire. Les surgelés sont mes meilleurs amis et ma cuisine n'est que très peu de fois utilisée. Dans les numérotations rapides chez moi vous avez, la pizzeria du bas de ma rue, le mexicain d'en bas de chez moi, l'indien de la rue en parallèle, et…

_ Ok ok, le coupais-je. Je crois que j'ai saisie.

Il me refit un sourire immense. Mon cœur à cet instant loupa un battement.

_ Mais vous êtes doué pour une chose.

_ Être un emmerdeur arrogant je présume.

_ Arrêtez avec ça ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée de ce surnom peu flatteur.

_ Ok. J'arrête, dit-il en riant. Alors dans quel domaine ne suis-je pas à jeter ?

_ Vous vous occupez à merveille des enfants. Et je vous le dis en toute sincérité. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais leurs visages irradient de bonheur lorsque vous arrivez. C'est incroyable.

Il eut un petit sourire gêné et baissa la tête, ne regardant plus que son assiette. Timidement, il reprit une bouchée de dinde.

_ Vous savez, Hannah depuis la dernière fois, ne fait que parler de vous.

Je pris ma serviette et essuyais ma bouche.

_ Il faut que je m'arrange avec le boulot, mais je viendrais bientôt lui rendre visite.

_ Je ne disais pas cela pour vous forcer la main.

_ Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie.

J'avais planté mes iris marron dans son regard émeraude tout en disant cela. Il hocha la tête, sans reprendre la parole.

Dès qu'il eut terminé son assiette je me levais pour débarrasser. Contre toute attente, il se leva et m'amena les autres plats pour que je puisse les ranger au réfrigérateur.

_ Merci.

_ A votre service, me dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Je me sentis rougir. Mes joues chauffaient et mes mains tremblotaient légèrement. Sans compter sur mon cœur qui lui, était complètement fou.

Je sortais le dessert que j'avais préparé, et dressais la table avec des assiettes et des petites cuillères. Vaguement je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 22 heures 45. Encore un peu tôt pour se souhaiter la bonne année.

Edward attrapa le gâteau, et l'installa sur la table. Je servis les parts et il me remercia.

_ Parlez-moi de vous un peu.

_ De moi ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui. Je ne connais presque rien de vous. Et pourtant, on a passé pas mal de soirées ensemble, non ?

Je riais doucement.

_ Par où commencer ?

_ Par le commencement peut-être, me suggéra-t-il en pouffant de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ma part.

_ Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et je suis née à Forks.

_ Forks ?

_ Dans l'état de Washington.

_ Ok.

_ Ma mère Renée vit à Jacksonville, en Floride. Mon père… Mon père est décédé.

_ Je suis navré, me dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

_ Je suis fille unique et je vis ici depuis un peu plus de six ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je travail dans une agence de voyage. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus. Je suis assez banale dans l'ensemble.

_ Non. Vous n'êtes pas banale Bella. Vous êtes tout sauf banale.

Il serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne, comme pour me prouver la véracité de ses propos.

Il relâcha ma main et je sentis comme un léger vide. Le froid s'abattit sur mon membre, qui restait là, immobile sur cette table, espérant retrouver la chaleur d'Edward.

_ Votre gâteau est délicieux.

Quelque chose me chagrina à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais plus du vouvoiement. Je savais pertinemment que je l'avais instauré pour me protéger, mais à présent je n'en voyais plus l'intérêt. Nous nous étions revus, à deux reprises. Le 24, j'avais pensé ne jamais recroiser son chemin et pourtant…

C'est comme si le destin avait voulu me le mettre sur mon chemin.

_ Vous… Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se tutoie plutôt ? Demandais-je le regard fixé sur la part de gâteau que j'étais en train de découper avec ma petite cuillère.

_ C'est vrai que cela serait mieux. Après tout, nous sommes quasi intimes.

Je relevais la tête à l'entente de ce mot « intime ».

_ C'est vrai, vous, pardon, tu sais où j'habite et je sais où tu vis. Maintenant nous n'avons plus ou presque plus de secret l'un pour l'autre.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi quoi ? me demanda-t-il avant de mettre un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

_ Qui es-tu ?

Il avala son dessert et me regarda. Son regard avait complètement changé. Il n'était plus celui d'un garçon moqueur. Il ressemblait plus à celui d'un enfant perdu.

_ Mon histoire est disons compliquée.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je suis né un 20 Juin. Ma mère deux jours plus tard, m'a abandonné sur les marches d'un orphelinat, seul, dans un panier en osier, une couverture remontée jusqu'au cou, avec un papier, sur lequel était indiqué mon prénom et la date de ma naissance.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hoqueter sous le poids de cette information. Comment pouvait-on abandonner son enfant ainsi ?

_ L'orphelinat a fermé, à cause d'un manque d'argent et j'ai été placé dans un foyer pour enfant, nettement moins agréable que celui dont je m'occupe aujourd'hui. J'ai attendu des années, et des années que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, que quelqu'un veuille m'adopter. Officiellement j'étais seulement Edward. Je n'avais pas de nom de famille. Je n'étais personne. Lorsque j'ai eu 13 ans, quelqu'un est venu pour m'annoncer qu'une famille d'accueil souhaitait me prendre. J'étais si heureux que j'ai préparé ma valise le soir même.

Il déglutit, le regard triste avant de reprendre son récit.

_ Mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Alors j'ai arrêté d'y croire. Esmée Cullen était une bénévole dans le foyer où je vivais. Elle a été la seule à me voir pour ce que j'étais. Elle ne me jugeait pas, elle était toujours attentive. Un jour elle est venue au foyer, plus souriante que jamais. Dans ses mains se trouvait une lettre qui annonçait qu'elle m'adoptait. Son mari Carlisle, vint me chercher le lendemain. Ils avaient une petite fille, Alice, et lorsque je mis un pied dans leur maison, elle m'entoura de ses bras. J'avais gagné une vraie famille.

Emue, j'essuyais brièvement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mon visage.

_ C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui tu t'occupes de ces enfants.

Il but une gorgée de vin et hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux. Je n'ai pas été très bien épaulé lorsque j'étais dans ce foyer. On n'a jamais vraiment fait attention aux enfants. Nous étions là, parce que l'orphelinat avait fermé et ils ne voulaient pas se salir les mains avec nous. C'est la triste vérité.

_ En tout cas, le foyer dans lequel tu exerces respire la joie de vivre. Je suis incroyablement touchée de voir à quel point ces enfants te regardent avec admiration.

Il semblait touché. Il reprit ma main dans la sienne et embrassa le dos de celle-ci.

_ Merci Bella. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Rougissante, je n'osais plus rien dire, ni bouger. J'étais comme figée, paralysée.

_ Et tes parents, tu les vois souvent ?

_ Oui. Ils sont ma seule famille. Je leur dois tellement. Par exemple je vais demain midi manger chez eux.

_ C'est agréable d'avoir des gens comme ça, sur qui ont peu compté.

_ Tu vois ta mère parfois ?

_ Je l'ai au téléphone, de temps en temps. Mais on ne se voit que très rarement depuis le décès de mon père.

_ Oh.

Je baissais la tête, tentant de réprimer une larme.

_ On s'est violemment disputée, le jour où je l'ai surprise avec un autre homme. Mon père était mort depuis un an mais j'avais du mal à faire mon deuil. Et là voir avec cet homme n'avait fait qu'amplifier ma douleur.

_ Je vois.

_ Bon assez d'émotions pour la soirée. Je crois qu'on va en avoir notre dose. Ça te dit un film ?

_ Love Actually ? me demanda-il en me faisant une moue moqueuse.

_ Te fiche pas de moi Edward !

_ Désolé, l'emmerdeur arrogant revient parfois au galop.

Je secouais la tête, souriant à m'en faire mal aux joues. Je me levais et débarrassais. Edward m'amena les assiettes et je mis le tout dans l'évier. Pendant que je m'affairais dans la cuisine, j'entendis distinctement de la musique.

Je me rendis dans mon salon pour trouver Edward qui me tendait la main.

_ Dansons, déclara-t-il solennellement.

_ Je ne sais pas danser.

_ Tout le monde sait danser.

_ Je t'assure que non.

_ Laisse-toi guider, m'assura-t-il.

Les paroles m'arrivèrent et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. « Always on my Mind » en version Michael Bublé, of course.

**Maybe I didn't treat you**  
_Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas traité_  
**Quite as good as I should have**  
_Aussi bien que j'aurai dû_  
**Maybe I didn't love you**  
_Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas aimé_  
**Quite as often as I could have**  
_Assez souvent que j'aurai pu_  
**Little things I should have said and done**  
_Ces petites choses que j'aurai du dire ou faire_  
**I just never took the time**  
_Je n'ai simplement pas pris le temps_

Nous commençâmes à danser, ou plutôt à tourner sur place. Edward gardait jalousement ma main dans la sienne, son torse épousant avec perfection ma poitrine. Ma tête était collée dans le creux de son cou. Je pouvais aisément sentir son doux parfum. J'étais bien. Comme si pour une fois j'étais réellement à ma place.

**You were always on my mind**  
_Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit_  
**You were always on my mind**  
_Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit_

La musique reprit de plus belle, et Edward laissa glisser une de ses mains sur ma hanche.

**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**  
_Dis-moi, dis-moi, que ton tendre amour n'est pas mort_  
**Give me, give me one more chance**  
_Donne-moi, donne-moi une nouvelle chance_  
**To keep you satisfied, satisfied**  
_De te garder satisfaite, satisfaite_

Comme si les paroles prenaient un sens particulier lors de cette soirée.

**Maybe I didn't hold you**  
_Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas aidé_  
**All those lonely, lonely times**  
_Durant tous ces moments de solitude, de solitude_  
**And I guess I never told you**  
_Et je suppose que je ne t'ai jamais dit_  
**I'm so happy that you're mine**  
_Combien j'étais heureux que tu sois à moi_  
**If I make you feel second best**  
_Si je t'ai fait ressentir un intérêt second_  
**Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**  
_Jeune fille, je suis désolé j'étais aveugle_

J'aurais aimé ressentir un tel amour pour quelqu'un. J'aurais aimé que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'un diner entre amis. J'aurais aimé tant de chose.

**You were always on my mind**  
_Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit_  
**You were always on my mind**  
_Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit_

Si après cette soirée Edward disparaissait, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. C'était comme une évidence.

**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**  
_Dis-moi, dis-moi, que ton tendre amour n'est pas mort_  
**Give me, give me one more chance**  
_Donne-moi, donne-moi une nouvelle chance_  
**To keep you satisfied, satisfied**  
_De te garder satisfaite, satisfaite_

Et je crois bien que jamais je n'aurais pu oublier la sensation de l'avoir contre moi, son parfum.

**Little things I should have said and done**  
_Ces petites choses que j'aurai du dire ou faire_  
**I just never took the time**  
_Je n'ai simplement pas pris le temps_

**You were always on my mind**  
_Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit_  
**You are always on my mind**  
_Tu es toujours dans mon esprit_  
**You are always on my mind**  
_Tu es toujours dans mon esprit_

Et cela était vrai. Il était et serait toujours gravé ici, dans mon esprit.

La chanson s'arrêta. Je m'écartais de lui légèrement. Comme perdu dans ses pensées il releva la tête, et posa son regard, presque noir et embué sur moi.

Je lui fis un pâle sourire qu'il me rendit avec encore plus d'intensité. Minuit sonna. L'air autour de nous était chargé de phéromones.

_ Il y a une tradition que nous devons respecter Bella, me dit-il au huitième coup de minuit.

_ Laquelle.

_ Le baiser de nouvelle année.

Il attrapa mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Sous la pression de ses lèvres, je fermais mes yeux.

_ Bonne année Bella, me dit-il dans un chuchotis en relâcha mes lèvres.

Michael Bublé chantait toujours autours de nous, nous baignant dans une atmosphère plus que romantique.

_ Bonne année Edward.

Il me sourit et m'accompagna sur le canapé. Il passa son bras autours de mes épaules et alluma la télévision. Sur une des chaines du câble ils repassaient « Sur la Route de Madison ». Pelotonnée contre Edward, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps en regardant ce film.

Edward me tendit un kleenex et je le remerciais.

Toute la soirée avait été forte en émotion et ce n'était qu'à cet instant que je pouvais lâcher prise. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward sur mes joues et je me laissais aller contre lui.

Après le film, Edward regarda sa montre et je me relevais presque instantanément.

Il se releva du canapé et me tendis sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

_ Je vais devoir y aller.

_ Je comprends.

_ Et pourtant je n'en ai pas envie.

_ Reste alors, murmurais-je.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup, mais il y a ce repas demain chez mes parents et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Je hochais la tête. Je comprenais tout à fait que sa famille passe avant le reste.

_ Et si tu m'accompagnais demain ?

_ Quoi ? Chez tes parents ?

_ Allez Bella. Je sais pertinemment que tu es seule demain. Ça te changera les idées. S'il te plaît.

_ Je ne veux pas m'incruster chez les gens comme ça, protestais-je.

_ Mais tu ne t'incruste pas voyons, je t'invite.

_ Tes parents ne seront pas d'accord.

_ Ma mère t'adorera dès qu'elle te verra sortir de la voiture et mon père t'accueillera les bras ouverts. Bella…

Je voulais le revoir. C'était une évidence. Mais comment pourrais-je me comporter face à ses parents ? Que penseraient-ils de nous ? Nous n'étions pas en couple, nous avions seulement échangé un baiser pour la nouvelle année. Et nous nous connaissions depuis une semaine à peine. Tout était trop prématuré.

_ Je viendrais te chercher demain à 12h30. Ça ira pour toi ?

_ Edward je…

_ Viens pour moi Bella.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et releva mon visage avec son index.

_ Ok… abdiquais-je. Mais je veux que tu appelles tes parents demain matin, et si cela les importunes je resterais ici. On est d'accord ?

_ Oui. Nous sommes parfaitement d'accord. Alors à demain ? me demanda-t-il tout en fixant avec ses yeux profonds.

_ Oui. A demain.

Il attrapa son manteau et s'habilla. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers il me héla.

_ Au fait Bella !

_ Oui ?

_ En une soirée, j'ai réussis à ce qu'on se tutoie, je t'ai embrassé, j'ai dansé un slow avec toi et j'ai même une promesse de rendez-vous fixée à demain. Ne suis-je pas le type le plus surprenant et le plus fort du monde ?

_ Edward tu recommences !

_ Quoi donc ?

_ L'emmerdeur arrogant est de retour ! Tous aux abris !

Dans la cage d'escalier il se mit à exploser de rire. Il me fixa intensément et me fis un signe de la main.

_ A demain Bella.

_ A demain Edward.

Il descendit les escaliers et ce n'est qu'une fois que j'entendis la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble se refermer, que je fermai à mon tour la mienne. M'adossant à celle-ci je me mis à repenser aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant cette soirée.

Ils m'avaient raconté en détail son enfance, nous avions dansé l'un contre l'autre, nous nous étions embrassé, et il m'avait invité le lendemain.

Mon cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement. Je fermai les yeux et revis le visage souriant et éblouissant d'Edward. Un léger sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

J'étais fichue. Totalement fichue.

Je commençais à tomber amoureuse. Et la chute serait sûrement longue et douloureuse.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

**_Me revoilà ! _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
_**

**_J'attends vos reviews ;)  
_**

**_Bisous et à bientôt  
_**

**_SweetyMaire  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier **

**pour votre fidélité et surtout pour vos reviews**

**qui me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois.**

**Je m'excuse pour le petit retard **

**mais j'étais "légèrement" débordée.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture**

**Bisous SweetyMarie**

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**La Magie de Noël**

**Chapitre 4**

_1 Janvier _

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, en ce premier matin de l'année, j'eus l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Comme si la soirée de la veille n'avait jamais existée. Comme si tout n'était qu'un songe, qu'un fantasme. Pourtant, lorsque j'avançai en direction de la cuisine, je reconnus sans nuls doutes les restes de la veille.

Sur la table il y avait la bouteille de vin et dans ma cuisine trônait fièrement le bouquet qu'Edward m'avait offert.

Edward…

Je me mis à sourire niaisement, passant mon index sur mes lèvres, là où il m'avait embrassé le temps de quelques secondes. Je me fis un chocolat chaud et m'adossais contre le comptoir. Déjà dix heures trente et pas de nouvelles de lui.

Je reposais ma tasse vide dans l'évier et partis prendre ma douche. Comme la veille, je choisissais méticuleusement mes vêtements. Je ne voulais pas faire tâche devant les parents d'Edward.

Alors que je me maquillais, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochai en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

_ Salut Bella ! M'apostropha-t-il.

_ Salut Edward. Bien dormis ?

_ Merveilleusement. Et toi ?

_ On ne pouvait guère faire mieux !

Il eut un petit rire.

_ Je t'appelle pour te dire que je viendrais te chercher vers 12 heures 30. C'est bon pour toi ?

_ Oui. Tu as appelés tes parents ?

_ Oui, ne te soucis pas de ça. Esmée et Carlisle sont heureux de te recevoir à déjeuner.

_ Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

_ A tout à l'heure Bella.

Je raccrochai et finis de me préparer. Une fois que cela fus fait, j'attrapais mon sac et partis chercher un bouquet de fleurs pour Esmée ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin pour le père d'Edward.

Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides. Mes parents m'avaient donné une certaine éducation et certaines valeurs qui se devaient d'être respectées.

Une partie de moi était heureuse de rencontrer les parents de mon « ami ». L'autre était totalement terrifiée. Je sentais mon cœur, qui battait à tout rompre, qui était prêt à s'arrêter dans la seconde.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Edward avait fait pour avoir une attraction aussi forte sur moi.

L'heure passa rapidement. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, alors je m'étais mise devant la télévision. Edward arriva pile à l'heure. Lorsque je lui ouvris la porte, je pus aisément voir ce qu'il portait. Il me sourit lorsqu'il vit que je le détaillais.

_ On y va ?

J'avais tellement la gorge nouée qu'aucune réponse ne pu sortir de ma bouche. J'haussais simplement la tête, me contentant de prendre en main, le bouquet et la bouteille de vin.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.

_ Ce n'était pas la peine d'apporter quelque chose Bella.

_ Edward. Je ne vais pas chez les gens comme ça, sans rien emmener.

_ Tu viens avec moi.

_ Peut-être, mais je tiens à rester polie.

_ Très bien, lâcha-t-il tout en secouant la tête.

Il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture, puis fit le tour pour se mettre derrière le volant.

Mes mains tremblaient d'elles-mêmes. Et évidemment, Edward le remarqua aussitôt.

_ Calme-toi Bella. Ce n'est qu'un déjeuner après tout.

Il attrapa ma main, qui délaissa pour quelques secondes le bouquet, et m'embrassa la main. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux émeraude dans les miens.

_ Tout ira bien Bella. Je te le promets. Et si je sens que les choses commencent à déraper, je te ramènerais ici. D'accord ?

_ Ok…

Il relâcha ma main, qui vint reprendre le bouquet, et il se mit en route.

La maison familiale était assez loin de mon domicile. Et lorsque nous commençâmes à nous aventurer sur un chemin privé, je ne pus être qu'émerveillé. Ils vivaient en forêt. Autours de nous, des parcelles et des parcelles de forêt. Les oiseaux volaient à droite et à gauche, les fleurs apportaient un peu de couleur à l'herbe fraichement tondue.

_ C'est Magnifique, lâchais-je.

Edward se tourna vers moi.

_ C'est vrai. J'ai eu le même sentiment, la première fois que je suis venu ici.

_ Comment c'était ? Demandais-je en le regardant avec attention.

Son sourcil bougea légèrement. Il était quelque peu décontenancé de ma question.

_ Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, me fustigeais-je.

_ Non Bella. Ne t'excuse pas. Et bien disons, que lorsque Carlisle est venu me chercher j'étais tellement content que j'ai sauté à l'intérieur de la voiture. J'ai passé tout le trajet du retour, le nez collé contre la vitre glacée. J'avais beau avoir entamé l'adolescence, je me comportais encore comme un enfant.

Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

_ La première chose que j'ai découvert ici, c'était le chien. Il a accourut dès qu'il a entendu la voiture. Il sautait partout. Il nous a escorté jusqu'à la maison. Esmée s'est précipité vers nous, sur le porche, il y avait Alice. Je me rappelle qu'elle portait une petite robe blanche avec un ruban rose. Elle avait son doudou dans la main.

Je le regardais pendant qu'il se confiait à moi. Sa bouche, bougeait au fil de ses paroles, ses yeux restaient bloqués sur la route. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, nous étions arrivés.

Je détournais le regard et ouvrit grand la bouche. Devant moi, s'élevait une immense bâtisse, qui devait datée de plusieurs siècles. Edward ouvrit ma portière et dès que je sortis je fus une nouvelle fois assaillis par le doute.

Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux ?

Edward me maintint près de lui, et ensemble nous gravîmes les marches qui nous menaient à la porte d'entrée.

Edward tira sur la chaine et déclencha la cloche. Des pas précipités se firent entendre. L'immense porte qui nous faisait face, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une dame, très élégante, les cheveux couleur caramel coiffés en un chignon resplendissant. Elle portait une robe grise, sobre.

_ Edward chéri, s'exclama-t-elle tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Edward se laissa faire, bien volontiers. Et là tout à coup, c'est comme si j'apercevais un nouvel Edward. Il ressemblait tellement à un enfant à ce moment-là. Il se laissait faire, tout contre Esmée.

Il relâcha sa mère et se tourna vers moi. Je pus aisément voir qu'elle trépignait sur place.

_ Esmée, je te présente Bella. Bella, je te présente ma mère, Esmée.

_ Bienvenue Bella. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant tout en me tendant la main.

Maladroitement, je lui serrais la main.

_ Je suis ravie d'être ici. Merci encore de m'avoir permise d'être ici Madame Cullen.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour nous.

Je me mis à rougir, je ne sais pourquoi.

_ Tenez, je vous ai amenez ça, j'espère que cela vous plaît.

Elle attrapa le bouquet que je lui tendais et inspira l'odeur des fleurs.

_ Merci beaucoup Bella. Elles sont sublimes. Venez, entrez ! Je vais aller les mettre dans l'eau. Edward, Carlisle et Alice sont dans le salon.

_ D'accord.

Edward me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Il nous fit rentrer dans la demeure et je ne pus qu'ouvrir les yeux d'émerveillements.

_ C'est tout simplement magnifique ici, lui dis-je.

_ Esmée sera contente. Elle a tout rénové dans cette maison et elle aime beaucoup chiner à droite à gauche.

_ Elle a beaucoup de goût, dis-je en passant devant un secrétaire en chêne.

Edward nous amena jusqu'au salon, et je découvris avec surprise le père d'Edward qui était assis par terre, un enfant sur les genoux. L'homme se retourna et nous fit un sourire.

_ Tim, allez viens on va aller dire bonjour.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se releva tout en grimaçant.

_ Ce n'est pas bon de vieillir moi je vous le dis.

Edward se permit de rire, tandis que j'esquissais seulement un sourire.

_ Vous devez être Bella je suppose.

_ C'est exact. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Cullen.

_ Taratata ! Pas de Monsieur Cullen avec moi. Carlisle suffira amplement.

_ Très bien alors.

Edward fit une accolade à son père, en faisant attention à ne pas écraser le petit garçon.

_ Salut Tim ! Où es ta mère ?

Le bambin, ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 ans et demi, et je doutais vraiment qu'il puisse répondre à Edward.

_ Pas là, dit-il en pointant du doigt le couloir.

_ Yes ! Merci mon poto dit-il en brandissant son poing bien haut.

Le petit l'imita aussitôt en explosant de rire, laissant entrevoir ses petites dents.

_ Oh fait Mon… Carlisle, je vous ai apporté ceci.

_ Oh mais il ne fallait pas voyons !

_ Si si j'insiste. Vous m'invitez si gentiment je ne vais pas en plus venir les mains vides.

Carlisle déposa Tim par terre et il se mit à gambader jusqu'à ses jouets.

Carlisle attrapa la bouteille de vin et me fit un grand sourire.

_ Et bien je vais aller l'apporter à Esmée, pour qu'elle puisse la mettre en carafe. Pendant ce temps, essayez de trouver Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est partie faire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au petit bonhomme, qui à présent empilait des cubes les uns sur les autres. Il s'applaudissait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à faire une tour assez grande.

_ Allez viens, je vais te présenter ma sœur.

Alors que nous marchions dans le couloir, toujours aussi immensément grand, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire part de mes impressions.

_ Tes parents sont géniaux. Ils sont très accueillants.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit. Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire.

_ Tu commences à me connaître maintenant. J'ai sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée.

_ Je pense juste que tu as fais un excès de zèle là !

Je grognais contre lui, provoquant un éclat de rire.

Alors qu'on allait tournait on vit une tête brune arrivée près de nous.

_ Salut Grand-Frère !

_ Salut Alice.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Esmée.

_ Vous devez être Bella. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

_ Moi aussi Alice.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de regarder Edward.

_ Tim est toujours dans le salon ?

_ Oui et il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

_ Tant mieux. Jasper ne devrait pas tarder. Il est dans notre chambre, au téléphone avec ses parents.

_ Le fameux appel de bonne année, dit-il avec véhémence.

_ Et oui… soupira-t-elle.

Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Alice, Jasper va gérer comme d'habitude.

_ Je sais. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi, ils n'acceptent pas nos décisions.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais tu dois juste te dire que Jasper est heureux avec toi et Tim et que ça ne changera jamais. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue par le discours de son frère.

Volontairement je m'étais mise à l'écart, préférant leur laisser de l'intimité. Je faisais mine de regarder les divers tableaux lorsque je sentis quelqu'un venir à mes côtés.

_ Merci.

Je me retournais et regardais Alice étrangement.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour votre discrétion.

_ Oh.

_ Je suis ravie de voir qu'Edward soit venu avec vous aujourd'hui. Il mérite d'être heureux vous savez.

Je me tournais et ne vis pas Edward dans la pièce.

_ Il est parti voir mon mari.

_ Oh, d'accord. Ne vous méprenez pas mais Edward, et moi sommes justes amis.

_ Je sais. Mais je sais aussi, qu'il tient à vous. Et que vous êtes la seule qui s'intéresse à lui depuis un bon nombre d'années. C'est ce qui fait qu'il ait tellement envie de vous revoir.

_ Comment savez-vous ça ? Demandais-je doucement.

_ Edward se confie beaucoup à moi. Tout comme il est devenu mon confident. Je sais que depuis le 24 décembre vous vous voyez assez souvent, et je sais également que vous êtes adorable avec lui.

_ Il vous a vraiment dit ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Et je sais que si vous ne comptiez pas pour lui, jamais il ne vous aurait emmené jusque là.

Elle dut voir que je devenais étrange puisqu'elle me passa sa main sur mon bras, comme pour me réconforter.

_ Hey, je ne disais pas cela pour vous faire peur. Je voulais seulement que vous sachiez qu'Edward vous apprécie réellement.

Silencieuse je hochais la tête. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

_ Jasper n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Je suis là, cria une voix depuis une autre pièce.

J'entendis distinctement un couinement et Edward se poussa de la porte. Un homme arriva, blond, chemise à carreaux en camaïeu de bleu. Il était dans un fauteuil roulant et se mit à sourire à sa femme.

_ Je sais bien que tu es perdue sans moi Alice, mais là, je suis dans la même maison que toi, où veux-tu que j'aille ? Dit-il en la taquinant.

_ Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être bête, parfois. Elle lui pinça la joue, se qui fit redoubler l'hilarité du blond.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

_ Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter, vous pourrez vous joindre à nous pour déjeuner.

_ On arrive, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Leur complicité me laissa sans voix.

_ Tu viens ? me demanda Edward.

_ Je te suis.

Nous fîmes chemin inverse et nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour aider Esmée à mettre la table.

_ Où sont Alice et Jasper ? Demanda Carlisle qui sortait les couverts d'un tiroir.

_ Sûrement en train de se bécoter dans un coin, lui dit alors Esmée, qui remuait quelque chose dans sa cocote minute.

Edward lança un petit regard amusé à ses parents.

_ Désolée, mais c'est une nouvelle fois, Esmée qui gagne. Ils sont dans le couloir.

Esmée se retourna et tapa dans la main de Carlisle.

_ Sans rancune, chéri.

_ J'arriverais bien un jour à te battre.

_ Dans tes rêves oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Je souriais de leur échange. Ils semblaient amoureux l'un de l'autre comme au premier jour. Rien ne changeait pour eux. Pas même le poids des années.

J'attrapais les assiettes qui étaient posées dans un coin et suivis Edward pour mettre la table.

Jasper revint bien vite, les cheveux en bataille, Alice sur ses genoux. Tim s'approcha d'eux, en tanguant légèrement et se laissa tomber contre les jambes de son père. Alice se releva et partit chercher l'entrée, tandis que Jasper faisait des chatouilles à leur enfant.

_ Merci d'avoir réagit comme ça tout à l'heure, me glissa Edward à l'oreille.

Je me retournais vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Pour Jasper, me chuchota-t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas le problème avec lui, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il m'amena dans un coin du salon, de façon à ce que Jasper ne puisse pas nous entendre.

_ Les gens regardent toujours Jasper avec plus ou moins de pitié. Toi non. Tu l'as regardé comme si tu te fichais de son handicap. Comme nous, nous le regardons.

_ Voyons Edward, je ne vais pas le regarder comme un extraterrestre sous prétexte qu'il est en fauteuil. C'est une personne comme toi et moi.

Il approcha sa main de ma joue et la caressa subtilement.

_ Tu vois c'est pour ça que je… t'apprécie autant.

Mon cœur se remit à battre à une allure démesurée. Un gémissement m'échappa et alors qu'Edward se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, notre bulle éclata.

_ Tonton ! hurla Tim.

Il arriva en courant jusqu'à nous. Edward brisa notre connexion visuelle, pour attraper son neveu, et se mit à courir dans tout le salon. Le petit riait tellement que les murs en tremblaient presque.

_ Edward tu vas me l'exciter et après il ne fera pas sa sieste, le réprimanda Alice.

_ Mais c'est un homme maintenant Tim, il n'a pas besoin de faire la sieste ! S'exclama Edward, alors qu'il faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre du petit.

_ Ok. Alors je te le laisse en garde cette nuit. Comme ça nous avec Jasper on pourra dormir ! Dit-elle en riant.

Edward, prit au piège, stoppa tout et fit une petite grimace.

_ Non non, c'est bon j'arrête !

Jasper explosa de rire.

_ J'y crois pas !

_ Roh Jasper ! Je veux bien vous le garder, mais vous avez vu la taille de mon appartement ? Et où est-ce que je le ferais dormir ?

_ C'est pas faux. Mais bon si un jour Alice et moi on veut notre « intimité » il faudra bien que Super Tonton Edward, entre dans la place.

Edward baragouina quelque chose dans sa barbe, ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois Jasper.

Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et bien, ça rigole par ici dites-moi, s'exclama la mère de famille.

_ Bon allez, on passe à table ! s'écria alors Carlisle.

Edward se plaça à mes côtés et il mit sa main contre ma cuisse.

_ Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Tout va très bien. Merci de m'avoir invité ce midi.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'amour. Alice et Jasper n'arrêtaient pas de se taquiner. « C'est leur rituel prénuptial » m'avait alors expliqué Edward, provoquant mon rire.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite. Je remerciais une dernière fois Esmée et Carlisle pour l'hospitalité, et ils m'invitèrent à leur rendre visite autant de fois que cela me faisait envie.

Jasper et Alice me saluèrent et je fis un bisou sur la joue du petit Tim, qui était endormis dans les bras de son père.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, et pendant tout le trajet nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas une seule fois de parler.

Tout semblait réglé comme du papier à musique.

Une fois devant la porte de mon immeuble, je n'eus pas envie de rentrer chez moi. C'était peut-être bête, mais je venais de passer une excellente journée. Et je n'avais pas envie de la voir se terminée.

_ Tu veux monter ? Demandais-je à Edward.

Il me sourit fatigué.

_ Désolé, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je travaille demain.

_ D'accord. Je te dis à bientôt ?

_ Oui pas de problème.

J'ouvris ma portière et me retournais vers Edward.

_ Merci encore pour la journée.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, puis sortis du véhicule. Rapidement je rentrais chez moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre l'attitude que je pouvais avoir lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais totalement changée. Jamais je n'aurais fais ça avant. Edward m'avait complètement chamboulée. Mais j'aimais ça. Bien trop peut-être…

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre_**

**_Le prochain se passera le 14 Février ;)_**

**_N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir  
_**

**_Et à bientôt_**

**_Bisous_**

**_SweetyMarie_**


End file.
